1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a control device or a control system for making settings of a plurality of setting items for the control device.
2. Related Art
Recently, with development of the semiconductor technology and the mounting technology, the number of functions implemented on a single control device is increasing. For example, a multifunction peripheral having a plurality of functions, such as a facsimile function, a print function, a scanner function and a copying function have become widespread.
Such a multifunction device has a plurality of setting items for defining operation conditions, such as resolution, density and a zoom ratio. In order to execute a desired operation on the multifunction peripheral, a user changes settings of each setting item. It is understood that since the multifunction peripheral have a number of setting items, the setting operation for setting each setting item is troublesome for the user.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-330306A (hereafter, referred to as JP2006-330306A) discloses a system in which an information processing device is provided with, for each of operation modes of a multifunction device, a table storing settings of a plurality of setting items. When a user selects an operation mode, the information processing device reads the settings of a table corresponding to the operation mode selected by the user, and transmits the settings registered in the table to the multifunction device. According to the system, the user is able to designate a desired operation mode for which the user wants to make settings.